South Park Kids Adventures Season 1 Episodes
by SouthPark2019Fan
Summary: I'll show will have 4 season and 18 episodes. It will be focusing about South Parks Kids, with their wildest adventures that haves, romance,comedy,humors and just plain slapstick effects. I hope you have fun with them.
1. South Park Kids Adventures Season 1 Epis

S1 EP1: Bloody Fundraiser

Plot: The kids are playing a game called "Bloody Mary" until they realize they got cursed by ,Stan and Kyle are making cards for an Annual Fundraiser for South Park Elementary School.

S1 EP2: An Daily Life of Pets  
Plot: All the childrens pet's are having fun on their own,making havocs,causing an mess and having an great time,well also everyone. The grumpy budgie decided to ruined their pet party.

S1 EP3: Cartman's Diet

Plot: Eric Cartman have been make fun of for being fat. So he go on the diets to stop being an fat boy. But when he see sweets. He go bonkers and can control it. Kenny is going to Biloxi with Clyde.

S1 EP4: Brimmy's Diary

Plot: This bluecap child named Brimmy have his normal life as a child. But when the new girl move to town, he become more antisocial with the new girl. So Stan and Kyle help him to meet the girl of his dream.

S1 EP5: The Ballad of Dogpoo Petsuki

Plot: The talent show are opening to day at school. But unfortunately for Dogpoo. He is an ballad lead singer. But he could think of the song to sing. So he decided to made one

S1 EP6: Craig's Gang Freak Show

Plot: Craig and the rest of his gang decided to throwing a freak show for the others. Unfortunely for Tweek,he is so scared to perform in the freak show.

S1 EP7: Survival of the Dumbest

Plot: All the kids got stranded in the forest and all the foods got burned. Until Kyle and Tweek gone completely bunkers and try to eat his friends. Could they survive the forest with no food, or died completely

S1 EP8: Real Superpowers, Cool!

Plot: While doing field trip, Stan,Kyle,Craig and the others accidently fell into an radioactive wastes. But they didn't get hurted from the radioactive waste. They have real superpowers. Except Kevin.

S1 EP9: Treasure Hunters

Plot: Damien, Pip, Kyle, Dogpoo and Stan are playing Pirates,until the map flew by an real treasure map, it on Tampa Bay. When Cartman saw the real treasure map,he become more jealousy and find the treasures before Stan's Pirate Crew do.

S1 EP10: Robo-Stan 2000

Plot: During to Stan's pain after the football game,he was sent to the unfortunately he ended having robot parts. He was built to be an normal kid and an robotic kid. His life was good, but not too long. His mind is starting to cause chaos and destruction.

S1 EP11: An Blue Boy Who Lost His Hat

Plot: Craig lost his blue chullo hat after school. Tweek and Jimmy want to help Craig to find his missing hat. Unfortunately they ended up lost in the forest with scary creature that lurked at night.

S1 EP12: Dumb Kyle

Plot: Kyle accidently knock his head out completely and have an pretty hard brain drain while playing baseball. Kyle making house for birds and picking his nose and eating boogers,and the worse part is.. Kyle love Cartman's rudeness. Stan,Kenny and Cartman want the old Kyle back.

S1 EP13: Kenny's Worst Nightmare (Kenny Special)

Plot: Kenny was nervous about being killed or getting burned into ashes. But he has flashback how he was killed.

S1 EP14: Stanley Goes Green

Plot: Stan is sick and tired of being an only boy who think garbage is fine with them. So Stan decided to be an healthy new man. While Craig Gang decided to hunt for wild animals

S1 EP15: For the Birds

Plot: Kyle and Stan are helping the birds for "South Park Bird Day". But unfortunately, everyone try to kill the birds for some ridiculous.

S1 EP16: Hero for Hire

Plot: Brimmy decided to join the team. But some of them think that The Bat (Brimmy) are so old school. But when Brimmy slip on an toxic gained bat powers

S1 EP17: Fishing Problem

Plot: Stan's Gang decided to find the "Crimson Mountain Tuna" But unfortunately, the crimson mountain tuna is one of the biggest tuna in South Park. It's impossible to catch it

S1 EP18: Kenny The Rich Boy  
Plot: Kenny literally won the lottery jackpots. Cartman grew jealousy when Kenny has his new parka and his million dollars. Cartman decided to take away all of Kenny's million dollars


	2. Season One Episode One-Bloody Fundraiser

South Park Kids Adventure

Season 1 Episode 1

"Bloody Fundraiser"

Cast:

Stan Marsh

Kyle Broflovski

Eric Cartman

Kenny Mccormick

Butters Scotch

Craig Tucker

Clyde Donovan

Jimmy Valmer

Token Black

Tweek Tweak

Wendy Testaburger

Timmy Burch

Kevin Stoley

Dogpoo Petsuki

Christophe ZeMole

Gregory

Pip Pirrup

Damien Thorn

Bebe Steven

Sally "Red" Turner

*Before to continue the episode,this will have an cartoony effects,but with satire,humors and lots of violences on it. Some of the scene that make you uncomfortable can be quite disturbing. Well enjoy

(The scene showed the kids are in school learning about how dinosaurs born with Mr. Garrison)

Mr. Garrison: Alright students, What does Tyrannosaurus Rex eat?

*some of the students raised his hand (which is Kyle)*

Mr. Garrison: Yes Kyle

Kyle: Tyrannosaurus Rex eat other animals

Cartman: How do you know about animals Kahl

Kyle: [Angrily put his hand on his desk and scorned] Since i learn geography school, you fucking fatass

Cartman: [angrily] Ay, I'm not fat. I'm big boned

*Kyle and Cartman started an fight*

Mr. Garrison: [Shouted angrily] ERIC, KYLE!, Please sit down

(Kyle and Eric sit down on thier seats)

(this scene show the school bell rings, this mean school is over)

Mr. Garrison: Alright class, we'll have our school fundraisers for the new jungle gyms. Also, Wendy will be our fundraiser leader.

*Stan smiled at her and waved nervously*

Wendy: Hi Stan

*Stan throw up on her*

Wendy: Ewww, Stan

(the scene cut to Kyle,Cartman and Kenny walking home when Stan running to tell them)

Stan: Guys, Our school is doing an fundraiser for our school charity. If we collect enough money, we can make our school have an new jungle gym

Kyle: Sounds cool, I'm in.

Cartman: Kinda suck ass. By the way,we having an slumber party at Token's Party at 6pm. Kenny and Butters are coming.

Kyle: I rather go to the fundraisers then going to Token's Party

Kenny: (What wrong with Token's Party)

Cartman: Maybe because...KAHL!.. Didn't want me to be in Token's party

Kyle: Yeah, That is true. You alway ripping me off for my jewish acts.

Kenny: [he paused for the moments and he realized] (Well, you got me there. Eric can be an evil guy sometimes)

Cartman: Ay [facing kenny] Shut the hell up.

Kenny: (Fine,Geez. You don't have to be so hasty on me)

(Cartman and Kenny walking to Token's House,while Kyle and Stan is walking to school.)

(the scene cut to South Park School,while Wendy and the other students are building an stands for the fundraisers. Stan and Kyle walked in.)

Stan: Hey Wendy

Wendy: Hey Stan

Stan: [look up the stand and puzzled] You need an name for the fundraisers

Wendy: Yeah. Maybe Kyle can help

Kyle: Okay. Hmm….. How about the South Park Fundraisers Banks.

Wendy: [look in a confusion look on her face] What

Kyle: South Park Fundraisers Banks

Wendy: Nah, That's old Kyle, anymore ideas

Kyle: Crap, i have nothing

*Wendy facepalm*

(The scene showed Kenny,Cartman and Butters are heading to Token Black's House.)

Token: Welcome you guys.

Cartman: Why thank you Token

Token: Well Cartman, you may not be my friend, But why not. Come on in.

Cartman: Kick ass

(All the kids in the living room are setting up pillows and snacks,while chatting to each others.)

Token: Alright everyone… Ahem… [everyone turn directed face to Token] Thank you. Now i want to say thank you for coming to my slumber party. I'll be calling your names. Rolecall, Butters

Butters: Here

Token: Cartman

Cartman: Present as always

Token: Bebe

Bebe: Here

Token: Kenny

Kenny: (Here)

Token: Clyde

Clyde: Presents

Token: Gregory

Gregory: Here

Token: Sally

Sally: Here

Token: Pip

Pip: Here

Token: Tweek and Craig

Craig: [instead of saying the word "Here" or "Presents"/ he just hold up his middle finger]

Tweek: AGH! Here

Token: Damien

Damien: [*created the word of fire "I'm Here"*]

Token: Christophe

Christophe: Presents

Token: Jimmy

Jimmy: H-h-here

Token: I know all the others. Well why not try playing pillow fights, Then we can watched some of the scary movies

Cartman: Aww come on, Pillow Fights are for girls

Kenny: (mumbling) Yeah, that's gay

Bebe: Are we gonna play pillow fight or not?

(Cartman sighed)

Cartman: Fine

(the scene cut back to Wendy,Stan and Kyle working on the fundraiser.)

Stan: I really love our new names "Fundraiser School"

Kyle: [bowing] Why thank you

Wendy: Yeah, but why Timmy here in our fundraiser

Timmy: TIMMEH!

Stan: I think we wanna support for the handicapped children too. Speaking of which, Where Jimmy.

Wendy: Haven't you hear. He having an slumber party with Token and the others

Wendy: I also saw Gregory with the others

Stan: WHAT THE F%*K! [shocked]

Kyle: Dude, calm down. He just an nice kid.

Stan: Sorry, It's just that, Gregory want to steal my girlfr- I MEAN! My friend.

Kyle: Okay? [Wendy and Kyle look confuse about Stan.]

(Meanwhile, The kids at Token's slumber party are watching the kids summoning Bloody Mary by saying 3 word repeatly "Bloody Mary" "Bloody Mary" "Bloody Mary". The window shattered and hand appeared with her bloody eyes,Which cause the kids scaring in terror, except for Craig and Damien)

Craig: It's about of bullshit, None of it is real.

Cartman: Craig. Haven't you watched the movie, it scary and it will haunted you in your dreams.

Tweek: Yeah.. AGH! … This movie will give me nightmares now

Craig: Cartman is lying. All of that bloody mary stuff isn't real. To prove it, i'll go to the bathroom,look at the mirror and say "bloody mary" 3 times.

(Craig and the rest of them go to the bathroom and Craig looked at the mirror)

Cartman: If it real, I'll call you a Peru Boy

Craig: Fine, If it not real. I'll call all of your friend especially Kyle, Fattie

Cartman: AAAAAAHHHHH! How dare you using that insulting word like that.

Cartman: Fine. But don't say i warn y'all

(Craig went to the bathroom, lit up some candles and turn the lights off. All the kids went to watch Craig summon Bloody Mary)

Craig: Bloody Mary….. Bloody Mary…...Bloody Mary….

(He paused at the moments and look at Cartman with an grin on his face)

Craig: See i told you, All that bloody mary stuff is fak-

(The window shattered when Craig try to talk,which caused the kids shocked in fear, including Craig. The bloody eye lighted up and an hand appeared.)

All of the kids: [unison] BLOODY MARY!

(All the kids try to run away from Bloody Mary.)

Craig: SHE REAL!?

Cartman: I told you she real

Dogpoo: Where Kenny?

(They saw Kenny was killed by Bloody Mary.)

Cartman: KENNY!

Token: NOO!

Brimmy: Guys, Christophe got killed

(They showed Christophe got bloody eyes and foaming mouth)

Gregory: Oh my god.. They killed Christophe

Cartman: And Kenny

Clyde: You bastard

Dogpoo: We need to hide now

(They all ran quickly to the other room)

(Bloody Mary continues to go on an killing spree. Some of the kids disguised itself or hide to avoid detection.)

Cartman [disguised as a pot flowers]: *whispering quietly* You got in this mess, you have to fix something.

Craig [as a lamp]: *whispering quietly* Well, Damien is the only kid who live in hell. Maybe he can stop it.

(They walked to Damien to talk to him)

Cartman: *whisper* Damien

Damien [as a black wallpaper]: Yeah

Cartman [disguised as a pot flowers]: Can you help us defeat Bloody Mary, so we can continue our slumber party

Damien [as a black wallpaper]: Well yeah, I can help, by the way, i'm from Hell, i can banished anyone,

*when the kids hided or disguised. Damien walked to Bloody Mary, and look at her*

Damien: Fear me Bloody Mary. For am i, Damien, Son of the satan will here to perish you.

Bloody Mary: You'll never killed me. I'm Bloody Mary. The killer and the curse of the liitle child.

Damien: Alright then. [his eyes begin to lit fire and try to kill her, but she to powerful] What the hell?

Craig: Huh?

Damien: That's impossible. It's work on children, why not this demon girl.

(Bloody Mary sucked Damien's soul and Damien remain died for a year.)

Pip: Damien. NNOOO!

(She killed Pip by staring him with her bloody eyes, which cause Pip eye bleeding)

Pip: AAHHH! My eyes

(Meanwhile, Stan and Kyle actually have alot of money)

Kyle: That's fundraising really worked. We have alot of dough.

Stan: Sorry to interrupt Kyle but [Stan see something glowing on Token's House] there something strange about Token's house

Kyle: Oh boy, What does Cartman do this time.

Stan: I don't know. Let's found out.

(The scene cut to Stan and Kyle want to Token's house. Until they saw some strange writing says "Bloody Mary" on it.)

Kyle: [He opened his door and saw some of the kids dead and filled of blood with caused him to be shock in fear.] What the hell!?

Stan: [Shouted in fear when he look at Kenny] KENNY!

(Kyle saw Cartman,Gregory,Craig,Token and Brimmy still alive,scared when they about to get killed by Bloody Mary, Kyle instead of helping him, he shouted anger at Cartman)

Kyle: What did you do this time

Cartman: I didn't do it. It was Craig fault

Craig: We made an deal of which Bloody Mary is real or not

(Kyle pinched a bridge of his nose and sighed)

Kyle: Oh boy, not this game again

Stan: I had watched that movie, and i know how to get rid of it

Brimmy: What is. And please make it fast. I don't want to kill ag-

(Brimmy got killed by Bloody Mary)

(All 6 of them are remained, the scene cut when Stan watched some of the movie part when bloody mary was tricked my the lights and the kids say the holy words to the lord.)

Stan: That's it

Gregory: What's it?

Stan: All we have to do lure Bloody Mary to the bathroom and turn on the lights and say the holy word.

Kyle: That's is an great idea

Token: Who will be the bait

(everyone looked at Craig and Cartman)

Cartman: This isn't funny Kahl. Why me and Craig should be an bait

Kyle: Because One: You and Craig caused this mess, and Two: I hate you Cartman

Craig: [monotously] Wow, just wow

Gregory: Here she comes

[Four of them started running away from bloody mary, leaving Cartman and Craig behind.]

Craig: Before we get killed.. I just want to say something… [he has tear on his eyes] I'm sorry i caused this mess.

Cartman: I'm sorry i say that ridiculous deal and making fun of you.

Craig: I sorry i summon Bloody Mary to kill us

(After they both shivered with fear, the lights turned on)

(Suddenly, Bloody Mary is actually Bebe wearing an costume. And all the other kids laughed at them.)

Bebe: Gotcha

Cartman and Craig [at unison]: What!

Kenny: (Surprised)

Craig: All of it is just an cruel joke.

Christophe: Of course it is. Why you so scared like ze babies

Cartman: WHAT!?

Token: I know you two can be alot of trouble. So that we make an plan. We used Bebe as Bloody Mary,and use her to "fake kill" Kenny, Christophe and the others as it own death. After that we decided to pretend to be dead, just to prank y'all

Cartman: What the hell

Kyle: [laughing hysterically]HAHAHA!

Tweek: I can't believe you fell for it

(Everyone is laughing, except Cartman and Craig, which cause them to grow anger)

(the scene cut to the South Park Elementary School. When show Cartman and Craig started to grow frustration at the last time party. Cartman and Craig looked at each others.)

Craig: I can't believe they tricked us

Cartman: Yeah i know. Let's make an promise. [holding an pinky finger] Let's never go to any parties that's involved pranking every again.

Craig: [holding an pinky fingers and he shaked on it.] Agree.

(Cartman and Craig walked to fourth grade)


End file.
